


Art for Dirty Hands Ain't Made for Shaking

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica reconciles with teammates, navigates relationships, and hits things. Mostly, it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Dirty Hands Ain't Made for Shaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raccoontitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoontitties/gifts).



> For the fic [Dirty Hands Ain't Made for Shaking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017015) by [Turtlevenom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlevenom/pseuds/quakenbake) for Marvel Bang 2013. Thank you for this lovely inspiration. :)


End file.
